codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Marrybell mel Britannia (Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion: 10 Year Anniversary)
Marrybell mel Britannia is a major character in the Code Geass: Defenders of Britannia: Oz the Reflection Arcs. She is the 88th Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire and the founder and leader of the anti-terrorism organization known as the Glinda Knights. She has been friends with Oldrin Zevon since childhood. Marrybell's single-handed establishment of the Glinda Knights was triggered by the experience of losing her mother and younger sister in a terrorist attack when she was young. Although usually misunderstood for having just a lovely appearance and a gentle demeanour, she is a sharp and able person who possesses not only situational assessment and strategy-designing abilities, but also has the ability to not let others near her. Though an imperial princess, she personally serves as the captain of the Glinda Knights’ mother ship, the floating airship Grandberry, and goes directly to the front lines. By 2018 a.t.b, Marrybell has taken the position of Viceroy of Area 24 (former Spain). With Oldrin's disappearance, she takes Orpheus Zevon, who now goes by the name Lyre, as her loyal Head Knight, which was previously his sister's position before her disappearance. Appearance Marrybell has what appears to be spanish pink hair that is kept in a ponytail and violet eyes. She oftens wears either a very revealing pilot suit or a low-cut pink dress with red and black details with gold-ish lining and what appears to be white wings attached to the back of the aforementioned dress. She also seems to have a taste for very suggestive lingerie. Character History Past The daughter of Emperor Charles zi Britannia and Flora mel Britannia, Marrybell was born as the 88th Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire. She had a younger sister named Julia, and was friends with Oldrin Zevon from the Zevon noble family that lived nearby the castle where the mel Britannia were staying. One day, Marrybell's happy life changed when a young boy visited with what he claimed was a present for her mother. As Flora had friends in all classes, Marrybell invited the boy into the castle, where his present was revealed to be a bomb. While Marrybell survived, both her mother and younger sister died in the burning castle. This horrible experience gave shape to Marrybell's wish to rid the world of terrorism. She came into the care of the Zevon family, and Oldrin made a vow to become a true knight and protect Marrybell. At some point during their childhood, the two discovered a grave with the name Orpheus Zevon engraved on it in the garden of the Zevon family's home. Marrybell somehow lost her place in the Imperial Family as a child, and she went on to attend a military academy with Oldrin. In OZ the reflection, it was later revealed that she had blamed the emperor for the deaths of her mother and sister, leading her to draw a sword against the emperor during a confrontation after their deaths. This could have been the cause of her exile from the royal family (which is, ironically, similar to how Lelouch was exiled). Marrybell regained her position by 2017 a.t.b. and, shortly after the Black Rebellion, established the Glinda Knights as an anti-terrorism unit within the Britannian Military, making Oldrin her Head Knight. She gained the favour of Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia, who granted her priority use of any prototype machines developed by Camelot for the Knights of the Round. Marrybell apparently became acquainted with Lloyd Asplund as a result of this. Oz the Reflection Marrybell is first seen watching a simulated battle between the pilots of her Glinda Knights and the Black Knights. Next to her, General Johann Schwarzer points out only the weaknesses of the pilots, stating that he is worried, while Marrybell admonishes him and instead points out their good qualities. She greets Lloyd when he and Cécile Croomy arrive and questions him on the Lancelot Grail, to which he replies that the devicer, Oldrin, has already gone to take a look. Marrybell then moves to stand beside Oldrin, who repeats her vow to become her knight to a grateful Marrybell. Afterwards, the Glinda Knights head out aboard the flagship Grandberry to rendezvous with the Britannian EU invasion forces in Saint Petersburg, tasked by Schneizel with monitoring the Euro Britannians. On their way along the Algerian Coast, the Glinda Knights were supposed to provide military support in Athens and Odessa, but are ordered by Knight of Twelve Monica Kruszewski to assist forces under her command attacking the base of the terrorist group known as the Fangs of the Sahara in Tehla Grigori, southwest of Bejaia. Heading for the command deck, Marrybell accidentally has her skirt lifted up by Oldrin's sword when she comes across her and the other pilots near an elevator. Marrybell then gives out her orders from the command deck and listenes to various reports about the ongoing battle, congratulating Oldrin when it it over. A new report that the Britannian base in Bejaia has been destroyed prompts the Glinda Knights to fly there, with Marrybell considering it another opportunity to crush terrorists despite Schwarzer's concerns about their exhausted pilots. She and Schwarzer meet with Sokkia Sherpa and order her not to participate in the next battle, as she had panicked in the earlier one due to her inexperience. When the subsequent battle between Oldrin and an unknown pilot in the Byakuen is interrupted by the masked man Wizard, his Knightmare, the Agravain, is deemed hostile by Marrybell after it is found related to the Gawain stolen by the Black Knights in Area 11. Though she orders Schwarzer to attack Wizard with his Sutherland Sniper, both the Byakuen and Agravain manage to escape. The Glinda Knights then return to Pendragon, with their mission to Saint Petersburg scrapped. Marrybell meets with Schneizel, who expresses his interest in the Agravain and praises the Glinda Knights for their work. He assures Marrybell that the problem with Euro Britannia is being handled by other means and advises her to be careful of the dangers posed by mental and physical damage suffered by soldiers like Sokkia, which could erode a unit's fighting strength. Marrybell nonetheless refuses personnel replacements, believing her pilots to be fine due their strong cameradie. The two are then shown in a television broadcast reporting on the activities of the Glinda Knights; despite the smile she shows, Oldrin recognizes that Marrybell is not happy while watching it. Though Schneizel praises her 'mask' afterwards, Marrybell states that it was nothing compared to his. Schneizel then proposes they take a look at the replacement machine he wants to give to the Glinda Knights, the Bradford. Marrybell recognizes the test pilot of the Bradford, Marika Soresi, as the fiancé of Leonhardt Steiner, one of her pilots. Marika then requests a transfer to the Glinda Knights so she can continue piloting the Bradford instead of Leonhardt, which Marrybell considers after Schneizel tells her that Marika has recently lost her brother to terrorists. The meeting is interrupted by Kanon Maldini, who informs Schneizel about a report from the Crisis Management Bureau identifying the location of Milville Wilbur, leader of the Wings of Talleyrand: a Britannian terrorist organization seeking to kill the Imperial Family. Marrybell then returns to the Grandberry and summons her pilots from the Central Military Hospital, preparing to fight. Marrybell gives the order to crush the coup d'etat and capture Wilbur while dropping Oldrin and Sokkia off at the Bermuda Island Base, captured earlier by Talleyrand. She sends in recovery units when the base is blown up by the terrorists, damaging the Knightmares of Oldrin and Sokkia. When a reports from High Command comes in that Talleyrand has an stolen aircraft carrier at the Oakland Coast, Marrybell deduces that Bermuda Island was a decoy much like the base of the Fangs of the Sahara in Algeria. Stating that they wouldn't be fooled by the same trick twice, Marrybell wonders if Schneizel's prediction was right, according to which Talleyrand is already being attacked by a fleet under General Upson at the Virginian Coast. She then listens to a report about the units used by Talleyrand, the Somerset and Sutherland Ikaros, and decides to interrogate a captured enemy pilot, which was later revealed as Eren Lycan to gain more information about their plans but failed to do so and was soon released and forced to join the Glinda Knights with the revelation that his father is a member of the administration of the current leader of Spain. Though the pilot refuses to talk, Marrybell provokes him, likening him to a bird following along with others. When the pilot criticises Britannia's war of conquest, she states that Britannian leadership and technology will create a peaceful world. The pilot then reveals Talleyrand has sympathisers, bombing airports and military facilities in Pendragon. He attacks Marrybell, who is protected by Schwarzer. Oldrin arrives shortly after, with Marrybell assuring her that she is safe. Marrybell orders Oldrin to use the Lancelot Grail and link it with the Bradford Leonhardt is using to pursue Wilbur. She then gets a full medical exam, leaving command of the Grandberry to Sokkia. When she returns, Marrybell correctly assumes that Wilbur will try a suicide attack on the Imperial Palace and orders the Grandberry to follow him. Rather than withdraw her pilots when their energy fillers are nearly depleted as advised by Toto, Marrybell commands Leonhardt to end it with the untuned Hadron Spear weapon. She then watches on how Wilbur is defeated. Marrybell is next seen staying in the Pisces Imperial Villa and awakens from a nightmare about the death of her family, the events in Algeria and Talleyrand's attack, commenting that Oldrin won't come to save her in her dreams. She then heads for Oldrin's room and falls asleep next to her. Later on, Marrybell and Oldrin meet with Sokkia, Toto and Stephanie Iverson in the garden, learning that the Glinda Knights lack a person for the Competitive KMF League event they are participating in to celebrate the victory over Talleyrand. Marrybell chooses to fulfill the role of Queen. When the Glinda Knights arrive at the Central Hall Stadium on the day of the event, they see the Lancelot Trial, which Sokkia mistakes for the Grail. Oldrin explains that it was built for the Vincent Plan and that the original Lancelot couldn't be used for mass-production. Marrybell comments that Oldrin only had a C in markmanship at the academy and couldn't handle a machine like the Lancelot, hence why even the performance of the Grail was reduced. Marika is surprised that Marrybell can pilot a Knightmare, but she simply explains that she learned it at the academy, with Oldrin stating that Marrybell was on the same level as her. Marrybell and Oldrin then meet with Fifth Princess Carine ne Britannia, who calls Marrybell the 'Hero Princess' and claims that there were many rumors surrounding her. Carine also calls her pitiable, abandoned and forsaken by the Emperor. Carine states that she is there to support the entertainment industry, which she says Marrybell could only do by selling her body, much to Oldrin's fury. Marrybell ignores this, however, and is next shown speaking to the audience in the stadium. Marrybell says that all difficulties Britannia is facing are created by humans and can thus also be solved by humans, promising that the Glinda Knight will become an even greater sword to protect the Britannian people. She then sits next to Carine and First Prince Odysseus eu Britannia, discussing why Schneizel isn't attending. Marrybell and Oldrin then leave to prepare for their match, later standing in the spotlight when the Glinda Knights are introduced. During the actual match against the Fireballs, the reigning KMF League champions, Marrybell gives orders to her team. Oz the Reflection O2 In 2018 a.t.b, Marrybell becomes the Viceroy of Area 24, formerly known as Spain. The citizens evaluate her as "having a cute face, but no mercy", a testament to her willingness to use force. As Viceroy, she expands the Glinda Knights greatly, and officially promotes Orpheus, now under a masked identity called Lyre, as Head Knight, Oldrin's former post. This shows the one irreconcilable difference between Marrybell and her childhood friend. Marrybell has shown ruthlessness in her personal war on terror, while Oldrin's aristocratic pride calls for her to protect the weak, even if terror often comes from the vulnerable. Oldrin disappears between O1 and O2, and Marrybell immediately sets about replacing her with another ace, Orpheus, without a second thought. In reality, Oldrin had joined an anti-Britannian resistance group in Area 24, now in opposition to Viceroy Marrybell. Despite their past affection, Marrybell, who blames the loss of her family on terrorists, does not show any mercy to her former friend. When Lelouch becomes the Emperor of Britannia, Marrybell, one of the only members of the Imperial Family not subjugated by his Geass, is placed in charge of the Damocles by him, and Oldrin, unwilling to let her childhood friend use a nuclear weapon, faces Marrybell, herself protected by Orpheus. She dies the same moment as Lelouch: in the final battle between her and Oldrin, when Oldrin is about to kill her, Orpheus stops his sister and stabs the princess himself with his knife, then together the two fall from the Damocles, at the same moment Zero stabs Lelouch. Abilities Geass Some time prior to the start of O2, Marrybell entered into a contract with V.V. and received a Geass from him. Her Geass is a harsher version of Lelouch's, called "Absolute Submission". It gave her the ability to enslave anyone she used it on, turning her targets into mindless dolls that are forced to follow Marrybell's every order and possess no ego of their own. It manifests itself in her left eye when activated. Trivia *Her sister shares the same name (albeit-spelled differently) as Orpheus's lover, Euliya. It also has been noted that Marybell's appearance is similar to her. *Its hinted several times that she and Oldrin might be lovers. In O2 she is very close to Orpheus/Lyre.